


who's afraid of the dark?

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is maybe a little bit scared of the dark. Hermann is understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's afraid of the dark?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmestiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmestiles/gifts).



The first time Hermann stays the night in Newt’s room, he sees the small nightlight plugged near Newt’s bed, but he doesn’t have the chance to question it, as Newt falls asleep almost instantly. Hermann shrugs it off, and they end up returning to Newt’s quarters the next five nights, so Hermann learns to ignore it. It’s not particularly bright and not at all intrusive, and he quickly forgets about it.

They don’t run into a problem until they spend the night in Hermann’s room.

Hermann is drifting off to sleep until he realizes that Newt hasn’t fallen asleep yet. Newt _always_ falls asleep before he does, and seeing him toss and turn like this is unusual enough that it concerns him. “Newton? Are you all right?”

Newt jolts and turns to face Hermann. “What? Yeah, yeah, man, I’m fine. Just, uh, jittery, I guess? Gettin’ used to a different bed and all.” He laughs, sounding awkwardly stilted.

That’s the thing about Newton- he’s an absolutely terrible liar. “Is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable?”

“Oh- uh, nah, nah, I’m totally fine. _Totally_ fine, just- just gimme a minute and I’ll fall asleep. No worries, dude.”

“Newton,” Hermann says gently, “are you...afraid of the dark?”

“ _What?_ Nooo! No, man! Not- not at all!”

Hermann sighs and rests a hand on Newt’s hip, trying to be comforting. “Newton, I _saw_ the nightlight in your room, it’s highly conspicuous-”

“N-nightlight?” Newt does that ridiculous fake laugh again. “No, no! That was- it was, uh...my...”

“Newton. It’s nothing to be ashamed of-”

Newt scoffs and rolls onto his stomach. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I’m- I’m _not_ afraid of the dark, man.”

Hermann shakes his head and presses a kiss to the back of Newt’s neck. “No, of course you aren’t.” He rubs Newt’s back consolingly. “But you wouldn’t mind if I turned on this lamp, would you?”

“...No, that’s fine.”

Hermann smiles and turns the lamp on. It’s a bit too bright, but he’s sure he can manage to fall asleep despite it. “Very well.”

Newt scoots a little closer to Hermann, so his face presses against Hermann’s shoulder. “I _might_ be a _little_ , uh, uneasy when it’s totally dark.”

“Not a problem at all, love. Good night, Newton.”

“Night, Hermann.”

 

ooo

 

They stick to Newt’s room for the next few weeks, not talking about the reason, but Hermann doesn’t push the issue. Not until one night, when he kisses Newt and asks him to come to his room tonight.

“You sure, man?”

“Of course, darling. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Newt still looks hesitant. “I mean...if you’re sure...”

“Newton, love, I wouldn’t steer you wrong. Trust me.”

That night, when they’re both spent, laying in bed and panting, Hermann pulls a box out from under his bed. “I got you something.”

Newt raises his eyebrows. “A present? Did I forget my birthday again?” His eyes widen. “Oh, god, I haven’t forgotten some kind of anniversary already, have I, _shit_ , man-”

“No, no, you silly man. It’s just a gift. Go on, open it.”

Newt eagerly tears the wrapping paper off and opens the box. He lets out a surprised laugh when he sees what’s inside. “Aw, _Hermann,_ I love it!” He pulls the stuffed kaiju out of the box and grins. “It’s adorable, man. Thank you.”

“That’s not all. One moment.” Hermann flicks the lights off. “Squeeze it.”

The little stuffed kaiju lights up and Hermann can see the enormous smile on Newt’s face. “Hermann, man...”

“Just a little something to keep the dark at bay.” He kisses Newt’s cheek. “Besides me, of course.”


End file.
